Friends and Family songfic
by Tsu-chan-chan
Summary: This is a songfic to Trik Turner's "Friends and Family", and involves two of Angel Raye's chibi scouts, Hope and Faith. Read to learn more.


Friends and Family (Songfic)

by

Rikku oh Ki

Notes from the Cabbit: Konyananichiwa! Copy cabbit here with my first songfic! Okies...here's yer basic disclaimer:

Faith and Hope belong to Angel Raye. The song "Friends and Family" belongs to Trik Turner, so if ya steal any ideas, you'll have ta answer ta them, and I guarantee it won't be pretty.  If anyone ever watched the video, then you know it was about a pair of twins, abandoned by their parents (who couldn't take care of them), and adopted into separate families. This songfic is based off of the version with the girl twins.

Some call me a loser  
Some call me a cheater  
Some say I'm a selfish untalented dreamer   
Cause all's I try to do is keep my dream alive  
But it's so hard to do when your working 9 to 5

(Silver Millenium- Arista, knowing that the Moon Kingdom has been destroyed and that she would soon die, decides to send her twin daughters to the future. Queen Serenity uses her remaining powers to send the twins to the 30th century, intending for them to arrive at Haruka and Michiru's doorstep, and they had no knights and could not have children. However, a twist in fate lead the twins to arrive in an abandoned car in the slums of Tokyo)_  
  
_

_I've never been one afraid to die  
But I'm afraid to leave behind  
The precious life that grows through the sands of time  
Cause for my son and daughter  
I know they need their father  
To help them make it through all of the devious things that people do_

(The cops, after receiving a call from an anonymous source, check out the car, and find the twins. The girls seem perfectly healthy, so they take the girls to the orphanage. Not long afterwards, the twins are adopted by two different families.)

_  
Cause every moment counts from the good times to the bad  
I don't have time to envy those that got things I've never had  
Cause the one thing most important is the one we take for granted  
And until your life is on that line I think it's the way god had planned it  
To open up your eyes and make you realize  
That to some life is money  
But what's money without life  
Cause all's I need is the air that I breathe  
And my friends and family to believe in me_

(The two families name their daughters Hope and Faith. We see throughout the years that the twins are leading separate lives. Little Hope is seen playing tea party with her stuffed animals, while Faith is starting to show an interest in baseball. Neither twin knows of the other, but both have a shaking feeling that there's another them)

As deep as the abyss where the waters run   
As deep as the land of the rising sun   
You know I'm down  
And even when the odds are against us   
It doesn't even matter  
Nothing else matters

(A few more years later, at different junior high schools, we now see that Hope has become one of the most popular girls at school, actively involved in music and frequently going shopping. Faith, on the other hand, hangs out with her baseball team and frequently gets into fights)  
  
We bleed the same blood  
We cry the same tears  
We have the same fears  
We pass the same years  
We see the same stars  
Under the same skies  
We pass the same time  
We all live and die  
Cause friends and family wash thicker than blood  
And if ya never felt love than I feel for you   
Cuz lives pass above us in 747's  
  


(Now in high school, not much has changed. Faith had been named M.V.P. for three years in a row, while Hope is one of the best musicians, helping her band win competitions and winning numerous music scholarships. Neither know that soon they will meet each other for the first time since they were infants)

Deceased dwell below us  
Before they go to heaven  
Deep like seven leagues life intrigues intelligence   
Got no time for clutter, your late if there's hesitance   
Put your foot forward and there will be a helping hand  
Take a step back and your stuck in the quick sand  
Ingesting toxins keeps us locked in, a mental jail trap  
2002 where's your family at

(After winning an important baseball game against their rival school, Faith's baseball team goes over to a fast food place to celebrate. At the same time, Hope also stops at this place, wanting to pick up something to before her violin recital. She frowns as she notices the rowdiness of the baseball team, but then takes on a surprised expression as she notices a girl that looks just like her. Faith sees Hope, and also is surprised.)

Oh, and I might fail   
Oh, I might succeed  
Whatever the outcome is   
Just keep your faith in me  
Just believe in me  
And I will be there

(Faith leaves her group, telling them she'll be back in a minute. The two girls go outside, where they can see each other more clearly. The girls look almost exactly alike, except for the obvious different tastes in fashion. Hope notices that Faith's hair is in a ponytail, and that she is wearing a baseball cap, and asks her to take the cap off and let her hair down. Faith complies, and Hope is surprised to see that not only is Faith's hair the same color, but the same length.)  
  
  
As deep as the abyss where the waters run   
As deep as the land of the rising sun   
You know I'm down  
And even when the odds are against us   
It doesn't even matter  
Nothing else matters

(The two girls talk for a long time about their lives. Hope reveals that she was adopted, and that her parents had told her that she had had a sister. Faith is shocked; her parents had told her the exact same thing. Both girls know right then and there that it wasn't a coincidence they happened to look alike; no, they both know that they are definitely twins, and that while fate had led them to be raised by different people, it was their destiny to meet again someday. Faith and Hope hug each other, happy to know that they have finally found the missing piece to a puzzle that has been incomplete for years.)

And that's a wrap! Ja ne!


End file.
